


Feverish Memories

by Magiccatprincess



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, can be viewed as shippy or gen, either way betomotsu have a strong bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: A peaceful morning gets interrupted by music and floating skeletons. The inhabitants of the Otowa mansion rush to Mozart's room, ready to snap at him for this absurdly dangerous prank. What they find in the room leaves them with questions and lots of concerns.





	Feverish Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by beautiful fanart done by @bulkitchen on twitter, their art is amazing!

Peaceful Sunday mornings. A rare occurrence at the Otowa mansion. But this truly was the perfect Sunday morning. Liszt wasn't hungover, and was in fact sipping a cup of coffee at the dinner table along with Kanae. Chopin was sitting on the floor near her, engrossed in a online conversation. Someone dared to insult his favorite game, and he needed to point out all the 100 reasons why they were wrong.

Speaking of coffee. Beethoven had made his perfect bland, and for once opted to enjoy it at home, at the comfort of their own couch. Schubert was sitting near him, writing lyrics for his next rap. Even Sousuke was calmly messing around on Pad-kun. 

It was truly a calm Sunday morning. 

A calm Sunday morning which was completely ruined when a giant floating blue skull entered the living room and the sound of its' associated melody filled the house.

They all knew how Requiem worked. Kanea, Sousuke and the classicaloids had all seen the effect of this particular musik. So they didn't think twice and hurriedly trying to scramble out of the way.

"Mozart!" Kanae shrieked jumping to her feet, dropping her coffee in the process. Gasping she hurriedly backed away when the skull floated closer to her. 

"Why did he activate Requiem?!" Sousuke nearly dropped pad-kun in his haste to get to his feet. 

Liszt lowered herself and covered her head with her hands. "What is he doing?!" 

"That imp!" Schubert grunted, falling backwards to fearfully look at the floating skull. "If this is a joke then-" 

"It's not." 

Beethoven's calm words broke through everyone's shouting.  

Kanae wanted ask how Beethoven could sound so certain, but then she noticed the skull wasn't breathing fire. The skull was only floating around at a slow pace. it even looked disorientated.  

Now that they were calmer, the classicaloids noticed there was something wrong with the musik too. It was still Requiem, but it was like the music was stuttering.  

Beethoven was already making his way upstairs as the others paused to take in the music.  

Beethoven knew something was wrong before he reached the door. Requiem always sounded sad, that was the point. It was music mean to share pain. But the music hadn't been this slow and soft last time Beethoven heard it. 

Stopping in front of the door, Ludwig took a deep breath before swinging the door open. He wanted to ask what was going on, but the words died on his lips at the sight that greeted him. "W-Wolf?" 

Mozart was a mess. So was the room. The bed sheets were strewn over the floor as were the pillows and some stuffed animals. Mozart wasn't in his transformation clothes, he was still wearing his night gown which seemed to be damp from sweat. Mozart's long pink hair was a mess, his bangs stuck to his sweat covered forehead and several strands had escaped the loose ponytail Mozart usually had to bed.

But the man's looks weren't what shocked Beethoven. 

Mozart stood near the wall, a piece of glass in his trembling hand which he used to carve music notes into the wall. 

"Wolf?! 

The long-haired man didn't react. Just continued writing the music on the wall. Breath coming out in small huffs. 

Beethoven was about to walk over to his friend, when the others finally made it to Mozart's room. Like Beethoven, they stopped at the doorway. Gasps and murmurs went all around. What was Mozart doing? No, that wasn't the right question. _Why_ was Mozart doing this? 

 _How_ was Mozart making musik without being transformed? 

And why did Requiem sound so different? 

Neither Sousuke nor the classicaloids were surprised that it was Kanae who found her voice first. 

"MOTSU!" The young girl screeched, hands against the sides of her face and eyes wide in horror. "The wall is completely ruined! You- YOU'RE GOING TO PAY TO FIX THIS! Somehow you'll... Mozart?" Kanae trailed off, volume decreasing. Mozart hadn't even flinched or.. Moved at the sound of her voice.  

Like he hadn't noticed them at all. 

"Motsu?" Sousuke tilted his head, watching Mozart frantically scribble music notes onto the wall. "What are you doing?" 

Mozart didn't react. He hummed to himself and wrote music. 

"Something is wrong." Beethoven stated, frowning deeply. 

"Not cool man." Schubert tsked, adjusted his cap and walked over to Mozart. "Did you not hear the lil lady? Stop it." 

This time Mozart did react. He turned Schubert, blue eyes dull. "I don't have time..." 

"Don't time?! But you do have time to terrorize us all don't you demon?!" Schubert snapped, clenching his fists. 

Mozart was already back at carving music notes. "I have to finish the music." 

"Finish before what?" Liszt asked. 

"Finish before it's too late." Mozart replied eyes on the wall, a small frown formed on the man's pale face. "I... don't know how it goes." Mozart blinked in confusion. He starred at the wall for several seconds, not bothered by the eyes on him.  

Then Mozart turned to face his 'audience'. "How does it go?" He asked, sounding awfully lost. 

"Motsu..." Kanae trailed off, worried and unsure what to make of this. "You _do_ know how this goes though. Don't you?" 

Mozart turned to the written music and slowly shook his head. His shoulders slumped. "I need to finish the music." He muttered. "Before I go.." 

"...Go where?" Sousuke questioned, rubbing the back of his head. 

No one replied, but the fellow classicaloids all had pained looks on their faces. 

"Wolf." Ludwig stepped forward, stopping just behind Mozart. "You're unwell." 

Mozart ignored him, but the musik started playing a bit louder. "I.. Need to finish the music." 

"Wolf?" Beethoven called out again, realizing Mozart was either not fully aware of him or ignoring them. "Wolf!" 

But Mozart simply continued to compose the unfinished song. 

"Motsu." Liszt had a hand on her hip and a worried look on her face. "Time to snap out of it. You're sick, but it's not like last time." 

That statement caused some confusion for the two present humans. "Last time?" Kanae echoed. "What happened last time Mozart got sick?" 

"It wasn't the classicaloid who got sick." Surprisingly, it was Chopin who provided this information. "He was ill when he died too." 

Kanae's eyes widened and she reeled back as if punched. Of course she knew that her classicaloid friends died in their past lives, that they must have vague memories of their deaths. It just wasn't something she wanted to think about. The girl looked at Mozart again, taking in the sweat rolling down his face and how sluggish he moved. She knew one thing from the beginning. Beethoven and Mozart, had gaps in their memories. "Maybe this fever made him remember how he felt back then." 

"So he died of a.. fever?" Sousuke swallowed dryly, mouth clicking shut with an audible click. He looked down when Pad-kun buzzed. 

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart died at age 35. The cause of death was recorded as “severe miliary fever,” a vague description. Since his death, there have been countless theories as to what constituted severe miliary fever." The tablet informed them. "So you're right Sousuke." Somehow even the tablet screen managed to look solemn. "Technically Mozart did die of fever. And of work." 

"Work?"  

"Mozart never stopped composing till the very end." Schubert explained surprising everyone with the amount of awe in his voice. Realizing everyone minus the the ill man himself was looking at him, Schubert cleared his throat. "And he should stop composing now too, unless he wants to make himself sicker." 

Liszt fully agreed. "But he won't even acknowledge us in the state he is in." 

It was true. But Beethoven wouldn't give in so easily. He wouldn't let fate and illness take this man from him again. Ludwig reached forward and placed a hand on Mozart's shoulder. "Maestro." 

Mozart tensed, then slowly turned to look at Beethoven. Somewhat dazed, Mozart stared at Beethoven until something clicked. "Ludwig?" Mozart asked. "When did you return from Bonn?" 

"Not that long ago maestro." It was odd hearing this version of Wolfgang call him by his whole first name. "I have much to tell you. During my time at home, my mother passed away." 

The musik stopped abruptly, and the piece of glass fell from Mozart's hand. "Oh..." Mozart blinked rapidly. "I.. Am sorry for your loss." 

Beethoven nodded and put both his hands on Mozart's shoulders. "We should talk maestro and _rest._ " 

Mozart looked like he wanted to protest, but ultimately remained quiet as Beethoven guided him to the bed where he sat down. 

Relieved that he at least got the musik to stop and that Wolfgang was responding to him, Beethoven smiled a sad smile. He looked over at Kanae and the others and nodded in their direction. They could leave and let him handle this. 

* * *

Mozart didn't talk while Beethoven helped him bathe. Didn't protest as the taller man dried and helped him into a clean nightgown. He did let out a soft sigh when made to lay down on his bed and Beethoven tucked him in. 

The silence bothered Beethoven more than a bit, but he understood it as well. Wolfgang was processing unpleasant memories while unwell. That would be enough to take away the voice of the most talkative people really... 

It was halfway through the bath that Beethoven was sure that Mozart returned to clarity. When the haze faded from those baby blue eyes. 

"You're going to be alright." Beethoven told Mozart once he has tucked him in. "Just rest." He turned to leave the room, certain that exhaustion and fever would lull Mozart to sleep in mere minutes. Beethoven was about to put his hand on the door knob, when a soft voice stopped him. 

"Lud-kun...?" 

The relief that came with being addressed like that surprised Beethoven. Smiling a small smile, he turned to look at the ill person on the bed. "You remember." 

Mozart sniffled and nodded. "Stay?"  

"Of course." He didn't need any extra prompting. Ludwig smiled sadly and walked back to the bed where he sat down besides Mozart.  

"It was awful." Mozart said, voice soft. "I tried to keep working but..." 

"I know." Beethoven nodded stiffly, sitting a little closer to the shivering man. "I'm glad you're back to yourself..." Beethoven took a deep breath and slowly laid down on the bed. "I couldn't bare losing you again." 

Blue eyes widened and Mozart smiled faintly. "I'm glad we got to meet again." 

Beethoven returned the smile. He reached forward and gently stroked Mozart's cheek. "So am I."


End file.
